divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Headless Nick
This quest is picked up from a ghost called Lillian who can be found in the Black Cove. Her father, headless Nick had his head removed by the pirates. She asks you to return it to her father if you find it. Walkthrough You will have to complete Warming The Crowd before you can finish this quest. The alternative is to perform yourself and steal the crowd (Enhanced Edition only). See Warming The Crowd Notes. * # Steal Nick's Head from the stage. (935xp) # Enter Reginald's house. There's a trapdoor underneath the rug, leading to the cellar. #* You can find the key to his house in one of the boxes surrounding Thelyron's House. # (Optional) Read Reginald's Diary. (935xp) # Speak to the head, and learn that he desires to be reunited with his body again. (2100xp) # Head to the Black Cove's Derelict Harbour. # Talk to the Headless Zombie with Nick's Head ''in your inventory. ## If you have killed Pontius, this is where the quest ends. *If this was completed without passing the RPS check, this quest can be completed by killing Reginald or by using a smoke grenade to obscure his vision. If the decision is made to kill Reginald, it's best to kill Reginald in an indirect way (teleportation or barrel) to avoid other casualties. Rewards '''Divinity: Original Sin' *935 XP after talking to the head *2100 XP for completing the quest *+1 Altruistic or Egoistic *Reward Chest containing Magical and/or Rare loot (if you return the head) *1290 XP for defeating Lillian and Headless Nick (if you leave him) Enhanced Edition * 935xp for stealing the head. * 935xp for reading the diary. * 2100xp for learning the head's intentions. * +1 Renegade or Righteous * Summon Nick Spellbook Journal Entries (After speaking with Nick's Head) ''We met an enchanted severed head wo asked us to take him to Reginald's cellar to talk in privacy.'' (After stealing Nick's Head) ''We managed to sneak away with the head while Reginald was distracted.'' (After reading the journal) ''It seems Reginald is a fraud! He found the head on a beach and is taking advantage of it to make a profit!'' (After learning of Nick's Head's desire) ''We took Nick's head to the cellar, where he asked us to reunite him with his body in the Black Cove.'' (After talking to Katarina) ''The fair owner, Katarina, said we can put on a show if we find some interesting material to perform.'' (After reading '''Cracking up a Crowd: the Definitive Guide)'' We found a book listing some tried and true jokes. Maybe we can put it to good use.'' '''(After reading '''Cyseal's Genesis: a Play) We found a play based on the founding of Cyseal. Maybe we can put it to good use. '''(After returning Nick's Head to his body) ''We returned Nick's head to his body. He swore revenge against a certain Captain Pontius who wronged him and asked us to call on him if ever needed him.'' Category:Original Sin quests ru:Безголовый Ник